AssSpike
AssSpike is a GMod Freak, who is variation on Assnick's stand-in, created by KaverenTheHunter08. Origin Spike, filled with grief and misery, was found crying at the same cemetery the Elements of Insanity, Painset, & Magic Mare obtained their new lives in. Saddened that his friends were turned to monsters, even the love of his life Rarity (Now Rarifruit) and his friend Twilight (Now Brutalight), he'd do anything to be with them. Suddenly, he is encountered by a strange entity (Sonic.exe) promising to make him like his former friends so he could be with them again. He uses his powers to forge a gem containing the spirit of AssNick & later, when Sonic.exe leaves him, he uses the gem to have the soul of the freak enter inside him. When Spike awakens, he is now a draconic dark colored pony with the abilities of AssNick, but more potent. Later, AssSpike returns to the graveyard and finds Rarifruit timidly looking for him after Brutalight & Fluttershout abandoned her there, or well...what he used to be. She is later chased back to her 2 friends as AssSpike confronts them, beating Fluttershout in a battle of sound and finally facing Brutalight. However, when Brutalight tells AssSpike who she once was, he asks if it was really Twilight inside and a twinge of her old self resurfaced...that is until Pinkus Cupcake appeared out of no where and attacked AssSpike to the ground. Brutalight returned back to her mindset as AssSpike swore he'd return, disappearing before Pinkus could get a bite on him. Later on, AssSpike appeared in an abandoned and rundown saw mill, contemplating what just happened with his encounter with Brutalight at the others. After he goes in a fit of anger, he tells to Sonic.exe saying how he lied to him, however exe replies with if Spike is brave enough to fight Brutalight...so he decides to test him. At that moment, AssSpike was confronted from behind by an odd mutated creep, rendering the draconic pony unconscious until later on. He awakens to deal with his attacker, but then he hears a scream from somewhere in the mill and deal with 4 more who were about sacrifice Berry Punch in their twisted ritual. He saves her and after a thank you from her, he tells her to get out, that it is not safe. However, when she leaves, another gem falls in front of him containing another spirit (Demopan) like before. Exe leaves Spike with a thought about forming his own little group, as Spike takes interest and uses to turn the innocent Berry Punch into Berry Pan. But, it's at this point, they have not appeared since then. Abilities and Behavior He is able to use his own voice as a weapon, close to how Fluttershout might attack. There are many things yet unknown about this character, considering the shortage of videos this character is in. * Video's He Is In* A Strange Reunion And Return Of Assspike Faults and Weaknesses he's got a stupid nameCategory:Ponies Category:Villains Category:Characters AssSpike AssSpike AssSpike Category:Screamers Category:Demonic